


In Your Arms

by Littledreamer35



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, M/M, Multi, and it’s super late, but better late than never, im not sure what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledreamer35/pseuds/Littledreamer35
Summary: Virgil has 3 soulmates, but luck has never been with him when it came to seeing them. That is, until, he meets an old friend...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melancholydandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melancholydandelion).



Virgil was anxious.

Of course, this wasn’t unusual for him; he had known he had anxiety since he was sixteen. This time though, his anxiety wasn’t from the worries of saying the wrong thing or the fears he was doing the wrong thing (though those were there too, he wasn’t going to lie.). 

No, this time he was anxious to see his soulmates in person.

To think he didn’t have not one, but three soulmates was something that would make anyone outside his little world reel back in surprise. It was uncommon, sure, but not unheard of.

Which was what made Virgil so nervous as he sat at a bench in a park on the other side of his state, waiting near a duck pond as he looked at his phone for the tenth to make sure he had the time right. He glanced down at his arm, seeing the different handwritings scrawled across it. He brushed a thumb over one of the little notes (going by the swooping letters, it was Roman’s), taking a deep breath to calm down.

These were his soulmates! What if they didn’t like him for some reason? What if he messed up somehow, and they rejected him for it? What if what if what if—

To distract himself, he fished out a ball point pen out of his bag, drawing tiny stars around the different handwritings. He smiled a little to see exclamation points around the stars, most likely from Patton. Then a near perfect line was drawn, and Virgil, familiar with the game, couldn’t help but snort as he put a star on each end of the line that Logan made, who then proceeded to do more lines for him to end with stars. When no more lines were made, Virgil took his phone out and opened a star map app, looking through the different ones until he found the constellation that he and Logan did together.

“Thanks, guys,” he mumbled, knowing that they wouldn’t hear him anyway. While he took another breath, he thought back to a month ago, where he wouldn’t have been here to see them to begin with if it hadn’t been for a chance encounter with an old friend.

_____________________

Being a barista was not what Virgil would have picked to be his job, but he knew his way around coffees and teas. Plus, since this a mom and pop place and not some chain, he was getting paid pretty well; at least, enough for him to scrap by. And the owners didn’t even mind that he had his sleeves rolled down most of the way, keeping his soulmates’ notes from sight.

He wasn’t ashamed of having three soulmates; far from it! He got a warm feeling in his chest to think that they were out there in the world, willing to write for him and each other. It was just that a lot of people wanted to talk to him about it whenever they notice, and it was exhausting to fight back the anxious feeling of talking with total strangers.

The bell ring over the front door, making him look up to yell out a welcome. The words died on his lips to see a face he hadn’t seen in two years, blinking a few times. “Dee?” 

Dorian, or Dee as he liked to be called, looked up and gave Virgil a half smile, moseying to the counter to put his elbows on it. “Well, if it isn’t Virgil! Good to see you’re still an emo nightmare.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, taking a moment to look at the man in front of him. The vitiligo he had spread out a little more on his face, but otherwise not much else had seemed to change about him. He held up a finger to wait, going to find his coworker to let them know he was going to take his thirty.

After he and Dee got settled, they started to catch up on what had happened to them both since they last saw each other.

“So… you found your soulmate?” Virgil asked him, glancing down at the ring around the other’s finger.

Dee held up said hand to wiggle his fingers. “Guilty.” He used the same hand to rub his forehead, saying, “He’s an insufferable, chaotic man, but… but I wouldn’t trade him for anyone.” 

Virgil couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about how fond Dee looked, looking away from him towards the wall. Why couldn’t he have been born closer to them? The three of them ended up living within a ten minute drive from each other’s home, but he lived hours away from them. He’d love to get up and move closer to them, but he was only getting by with one job. He could try to pick up another…

“Say, how many soulmates did you have? Four?” See asked him, breaking from his thoughts. Virgil snorted a bit as he rolled up his sleeve. 

“Three, actually.” His previous bitter thoughts seem to leave his mind as he looked down at the writings on his arm. All three of them had different handwriting, making it easy to follow who was who. Logan’s handwriting could rival a computer’s with how neat it was; Patton’s, on the other hand, was messier, sometimes nothing more than chicken scratch if he was too excited. And then there was–

“Huh, that’s interesting…” Dee said, tilting his head down at his arm.

Virgil blinked a few times and frowned, looking down at his arm too. “What? What is it?”

“It’s just that…” he reached over and traced a finger over the fancy swooping letters, making Virgil freeze up at the touch. “I know that handwriting rather well.”

“You do?” Virgil asked slowly, moving his arm closer to his chest, almost protectively away from Dee. “How?”

“Well, if it’s a Roman Princeton, then yes, I know it well.” Dee couldn’t help but smirk at Virgil’s squirming, but he knew he should assuage any fears he had before he worked himself up too bad. 

“You know my soulmate, Remus, right? Roman is his brother,” he explained, his smirk softening into a calm smile.

Virgil let out a soft sigh in relief, over what exactly, he wasn’t sure, but he then frowned at Dee in confusion. “I thought Remus’s last name was Duke?”

“Yes, well, their parents split up when they were young, and Remus chose to change his last name to the one of his step-father.” Dee leaned back in his seat as the silence enveloped then both from that information. 

“Huh, I guess it really is a small world,” Virgil said, breaking the silence after a few minutes. “Wait, why are you back in town?”

“Taking care of some family business,” Dee said vaguely, waving his hand like he was shooing the question away from the table. Virgil knew better than to try and get a clearer answer from him; Dee would eat a lemon whole rather than share something he didn’t want to.

“But that’s not important right now,” Dee continued, leaning forward to rest his head on his wrist. “I’ve been hearing through Remus how much Roman bellyaches over not seeing one of his soulmates, and now I can say he’s referring to you. So, why haven’t you seen them?”

Virgil swallowed at the serious tone that settled into Dee’s voice, looking at the table. “It’s… complicated.”

“Oh?” Virgil didn’t have to look up to know what kind of face he was making. “How so?”

“Uh…” Virgil chewed on his inner cheek, trying to think. “Well, money’s pretty tight, so it’s not like I can just run off to see them. Not to mention even if I had the gas to get there and back, I’d have to ask off from here, and that’s money that I can’t make, and I’d have to pay for a hotel or something before I can go see them, and—”

“Virgil,” Dee cut him off as he rambled on, making him cut short. He hadn’t realized until then that his leg had started to shake, forcing himself to stop.

The other man tilted his head in thought, making Virgil feel like he was being examined. “What?”

“Well, if you’re that worried about it, you can come with me and stay at my house,” Dee offered, putting his hands together on the table.

“What?” Virgil blinked a few times, a sense of excitement growing in his chest. That would mean-! He shook his head, quelling the sensation. “No, I can’t do that. What about Remus?”

“He won’t mind,” Dee waved off. “Your his brother’s soulmate; even if their relationship is… interesting, he still cares about him a lot.”

Virgil swallowed, leaning back in his seat. This was too fast for him to process; he needed to think. “Let me think about it, okay?” He asked.

“But of course,” Dee said with a smile. Virgil should have known from that smile alone that things were going to be one hell of a ride.

_____________________

Which then brought Virgil here to this park, waiting on Remus and Dee to come with all three of his soulmates to surprise them. With that damn smile on Dee’s face, he had talked with one of his boss, and the next day when he showed up to work, his bosses told him he wasn’t coming in. When he came back out to go home, Dee was waiting for him.

Spending the night at Dee and Remus’s home was… interesting. That morning, a near crisis was averted (apparently, Remus didn’t sleep with clothes on, and was only thanks to Dee reminding him they had a guest as he reached the stairs that he went back to go put on pants), and he had to make Dee take him back to his apartment so he could get some stuff for travel.

He whipped his head up when he heard Dee’s voice coming up, standing up from his spot on the bench. He felt his heart pounding in his chest when he heard Patton’s laughter ring out, the same laugh he’d heard from who knows how many video calls he’s made with the three of them. 

When they appeared on the path, he felt himself freeze up, staring at them all with wide eyes. Patton was there, and so was Roman and Logan, and they were all even more beautiful than they were through a screen.

Patton’s glasses made his round face stand out, with the sweetest freckles across his rosy cheeks. And Logan! His angular face had a sharpness to it that made him look as smart as he was somehow, yet his small smile held a fondness so nice. And Roman… god, he was so pretty. He somehow knew how to get his hair just right, swooped over and fluffy at the same time.

He saw Logan stop in his tracks as their eyes met, making the other two stop to see what he was looking at.

In that moment, Virgil took off running, his heart pounding and his stomach churning, in the complete opposite direction of the loves of his life.

_____________________

Virgil sat on the ground now, hiding behind the public bathroom building, covering his head with his arms. He was fighting tears, clenching his jaw.

Why did he run away?! He wanted to see them so badly! But the swirling thoughts in his mind held him in place, of how he was too stupid, too dull, too different from the three of them. He would only weigh them down, or worse, they would somehow begin to hate him when they talked with him in the flesh. 

His fist clenched up and started to hit the back of his head, repeating in his mind words he had to hear it tell him so many days of his life. Pathetic. Weak. Stupid. Smack Smack Sma—

Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand, and he looked up to a horrified Patton, keeping him from hitting himself. Patton fell on his knees in front of him, wiping at tears he didn’t know had been shed, and asking him in a panic, “Virgil, honey, what’s wrong? Did we do something?”

Virgil looked at this man, this angel in front of him, and his tears started to fall harder as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his torso as he buried his face in his chest. The feeling of finally being home, or at least some part of it, surrounded him. He felt Patton hug him back tightly, and he couldn’t help but choke out, “Oh, God, you’re real.”

“Yeah, I’m real. And so are they,” Patton told him gently, making him look to the side to see Roman and Logan peeking around the building. Roman was visibly upset, having to be held back by Logan to keep him from rushing over. Despite that, Logan’s eyes held so much worry for him.

“Come on,” Patton coaxed, keeping his voice soft as he helped the other man to his feet. Virgil suddenly realized how he was a good half a head taller than him, and couldn’t help but give him a watery smile. 

“I’m here,” he said, this time to all three of them. “I’m here, finally.”

Roman broke free from Logan’s grip, practically tackling Virgil in a hug of his own. This one was so different from Patton’s; Patton’s hug was comforting, trying to let him know he was going to be okay. Roman’s, on the other hand, felt like he would protect him from anything, anything at all in the world.

“It’s good to have you, Virge,” Roman said, much more quietly than his usually boisterous voice. He moved aside for Logan to come up, who held his arms out cautious.

Virgil shyly moved to hug him too, and found that Logan’s hug was uncertain, like he wasn’t sure what he should do. Despite that, he still felt the love that he had, and he couldn’t help but to put his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“While it is good to see you, I highly recommend you do not scare us like that again,” Logan said to him, almost teasing if he didn’t say it so seriously.

For once, it felt like something in Virgil clicked into place, and he couldn’t help give the other three a small smile. “I promise that I can try my best.”

With that, the three men came around to all hug him at once, and it was in that moment that Virgil knew he was home.


End file.
